villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Torrie Wilson
Torrie Wilson is a retired female professional wrestler who has worked for WCW and WWE. She spent most of her career as a babyface, but she has played a villainous character on a few occasions. In WCW, Torrie portrayed Samantha, an evil seductress who managed to manipulate David Flair into turning against his legendary father, Ric Flair. In later years, Torrie worked under her real name and served as the villainous valet to Billy Kidman. Torrie joined the then-named World Wrestling Federation in 2001 as one of the heel Divas who were part of The Alliance. She aligned with the evil Stacy Keibler, a fellow WCW alum, and both worked under the tutelage of Ivory, a WWF regular who joined The Alliance. Torrie feuded with WWF members Trish Stratus and Lita for several months until Torrie defected to the babyface WWF side later in the year. After spending four years as a babyface on SmackDown, Torrie was moved to Raw on August 22, 2005. In her Raw debut, Torrie turned into a villainess and attacked Ashley Massaro after she and Candice Michelle pretended to congratulate her on winning the Divas Search. After her heel turn, the evil Torrie became the leader of a trio known as Vince's Devils, which consisted of Candice and Victoria. Torrie continued to bully and torment Ashley, as well as Trish Stratus and later Mickie James. Torrie's latest stint as a villainess ended on March 2006 when Candice and Victoria turned against her. In her villainous role in WCW, Torrie was manipulative and seductive. As a villainess in WWE, Torrie was physically ruthless and quite condescending. Gallery Torrie wilson.jpg|Bikini WWETorrieWilson00.jpg|RAW 22 August 2005 Evil_Torrie_with_Candice.jpg|Evil Torrie & Candice WWEStacyKeibler16.jpg|With fellow Alliance villainess; The evil Stacy Keibler Evil Torrie Wilson.jpg|Evil Torrie in pink Torrie Wilson Nitro 18 July 2000 G01.gif|Nitro 18 July 2000: The evil Torrie Wilson slaps and kicks a fallen Billy Kidman WWE Stacy Keibler Torrie Wilson RAW 2001.08.06 01.jpg|RAW 6 August 2001: The evil Stacy, Torrie and Ivory celebrate their dominance over the fallen Jacqueline Torrie Wilson Candice Michelle RAW 22 August 2005 G01.gif|RAW 22 August 2005: Torrie and Candice enjoy bullying Ashley Torrie Wilson Candice Michelle RAW 22 August 2005 G02.gif|RAW 22 August 2005: Torrie and Candice carry on their attack, and laugh about it Torrie Wilson Candice Michelle RAW 22 August 2005 G03.gif|RAW 22 August 2005: Taunting Ashley Torrie Wilson Candice Michelle RAW 12 September 2005 G01.gif|RAW 12 September 2005: The signature entrance: Candice crawling through Torrie Wilson's legs Torrie Wilson RAW 12 September 2005 G01.gif|RAW 12 September 2005: Torrie holds Trish for Victoria to attack, but she ends up missing, and hits evil Torrie instead Torrie Wilson Candice Michelle RAW 05 December 2005 G01.gif|RAW 5 December 2005: The evil Torrie and Candice try to attack Mickie James outside the ring, but get fought off WWEStacyKeiblerG15 - No Mercy 2001 2.gif|No Mercy 2001: Stacy whipping Torrie as the referee tries to stop her Category:Arrogant Category:Cheater Category:Conspirators Category:Cowards Category:Female Category:Femme Fatale Category:Fighters Category:Liars Category:Live Action Villains Category:Sadists Category:TV Show Villains Category:Wrestlers